


Fire: a zombies fic

by AshIsReallyTired



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, One Shot, Platonic beliza I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshIsReallyTired/pseuds/AshIsReallyTired
Summary: Poms and Zoms are hanging out and everything is new under the sun.PLATONIC Beliza





	Fire: a zombies fic

Eliza, Zed, Addison and Bucky sat under the sun. Bonzo sat under a tree drawing, a little far back. They were at Seabrook's municipal park. Zed had owned up to his promise of long walks in the park, but this time they had brought everyone along. Including Bucky, who was still getting used to his brand new world views.

-Who would've thought? - Addison broke the short silence, looking at the sky contently. - That we would all be hangin out here, together...

-I still haven't warmed up to your cousin - Eliza grumped.

-Hey, I apologized for the whole Z band thing.

-No, you sent your servants to do it for you! - she accused.

-Whatever... - Bucky huffed.

Addison smiled at Zed and they both rolled their eyes. She looked over her shoulder and gestured for Bonzo to come over. The zombie grinned widely and stood with a jump, coming to sit down at Bucky's feet. The head cheerleader watched the exchange contemplatively. He peaked at what Bonzo was doing. It was a actually a drawing of Bucky himself. A very good one, which pleased him. He tapped Bonzo's shoulder.

-Can I see that?

The zombie exchanged looks with Eliza and Zed, and both shrugged. Although Eliza looked quite displeased, he still handed his notebook to Bucky.

The boy analyzed the drawing.

-This... Is really good... 

He started flipping throught the wrinkled pages. The portrait of Bucky was by far the most normal, only in green colored pencil. There were other drawings with wild mediums. One of them was a portrait of Eliza with a bunch of old computer pieces making her outfit. There was one of Addison where half her hair was blonde and long and the other half was short and white. He had used actual hair... 

-This is actually cool, Bonzo... - Bucky said softly, frowning.

Zed and Addison smiled at each other, one from each side of him. 

The head cheerleader handed the notebook back to the zombie, who ripped up the page with Bucky's drawing and gave it to him. His thick eyebrow's raised and he hesitated before taking it.

-Are you sure? I mean, I could always use more pictures of me, but...

Bonzo said something in zombie. Then he stood up and hugged Bucky, before plopping back down.

-He wants you to have it - Eliza translated, excrutinizing Bucky, expecting a bad reaction.

The frown returned to the cheer captain's face, as he examined the paper. Everyone was silent and slightly tense for a few moments. He then turned to Zed, very serious. He spoke in a low tone:

-If you hurt her I'll beat you, I don't care if you're a zombie. - he said pointing to Addison.

Eliza rolled her eyes.

-You're a cheerleader... 

-Which means I can kick very high.

Zed raised an eyebrow and looked at Addison, who was giggling.

-Does the high kick run in the family? 

-You bet! - she replied.

-Which is handy, - Bucky pitched in - because you're freakishly tall.

Eliza snorted and Bucky felt pride in having made her laugh.

-I'll bite your face off before you can get to him - she threatened right after.

-I'll bring fireworks then.

The joke made Bonzo tense.

-It's okay Bonzo, he's just joking - Addison reassured. 

The mood was brought down and they were all silent for a moment. It was Eliza who broke it.

-You know, that's really problematic, what you just said. It's troubling considering the past of zombies with fire, and it reinforces stereotypes. Not every zombie is scared of fire.

Bonzo said something in zombie and Addison was proud of having understood, so she pitched in.

-You're right, fire can be really scary and there's nothing wrong with being scared of it.

The zombie grinned and went to hug her.

-I'm sorry, Eliza - Bucky eventually spat out.

She snorted again.

-She was joking - Zed clarified.

-Mostly. What I said was true, but I know how slow you humans are. - she smirked at Addison, who smiled back sheepishly. - I'm not actually offended, but hahah, made you apologize!

Bucky almost scowled.

-Not funny!

-It was... - Addison answered.

-It was a bit funny... - Zed agreed.

Bonzo agreed in zombie.

-You're the worst - Bucky sulked.

He almost pouted and crossed his arms, sinking into the bench. He was thinking about how he was Bucky. This wasn't how he should be treated, teased by a nerd...

He was in the middle of realizing he hadn't thought being teased by a zombie when Bonzo stood up and hugged him again, taking away the rest of his sulk.

-Fine, it was stupid but kinda funny - he conceded. - But I mean it, Zed, don't hurt my cousin. Or eat her brains, if you can help it.

Eliza rolled her eyes again.

-Well, you don't have to worry about that happening to yourself!

-What's that supposed to mean? - Bucky asked, getting out of Bonzo's hug.

As the two started bickering again, Bucky slid down to look Eliza in the face while he yelled at her. Zed and Addison took the opportunity to hold hands and smile at each other. This was all they could ask for. Just beautiful normalcy, inside their parameters...


End file.
